


Rivets and Droplets

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern AU, Nudity, Suits, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random shower scene I wanted to write with Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivets and Droplets

There was so much that needed to be done, but a hot shower out ranked everything else. Erwin Smith shrugged out of his black suit jacket and carefully draped it over his office chair. As exhausted as he was, Erwin still couldn’t bring himself to drop his clothes wherever they fell. The office equipment that shared space with his bed reflected his lifestyle. Professionalism, even behind closed doors. 

 

So he sat on his bed, ignoring his sore joints, and removed his shoes with his left hand. The carpet was cool against his stocking feet. Erwin smiled as he shuffled his feet around, enjoying the cooldown. He went to take off his socks, but hesitated. Despite his weariness, Erwin couldn’t add anymore wrinkles in his black slacks. His knees protested, but he stood up and unzipped his slacks with little difficulty. Following the motions, Erwin had his slacks off and folded without a second thought. Once the slacks were laid on the bed, Erwin sat down and tackled the next obstacle.

 

Sock garters.

 

Throughout his life, there were times when a pair of slender hands would struggle with these small contraptions. Other hands lingered on the straps, admiring the sensation of removing them. Thinking back, Erwin appreciated every pair of hands; the ones who needed help and the ones who were experts. But now, he only had his worn hand and years of experience. As he deftly unclasped the backs of the garters with his one remaining hand, he remembered all the eyes that watched him do this simple action.

 

A chuckle left his chest.

 

After releasing his pinstriped socks from the side clips, Erwin placed the garters on top of his slacks. Free from the constraint of his formal, outer shell, Erwin let out a deep, slow sigh. He ran his left hand through his blond hair, wincing at the day old hair products stagnating with his natural oils. A small idea floated through his sluggish mind.

 

Sleep.

 

Erwin looked at the small bathroom to his left. His palm was slightly sticky from the hair products. It was only fifteen steps away. He just needed to stand up again. Each year, that request became more obscure. He rested his left hand in his lap, his right nub followed suite. 

 

He remembered that no matter what level of expertise, every pair of hands always wrapped around his missing right one. As if they could grow it if they squeezed hard enough. Trembled and sweated enough. His left hand gently stroked the remains of its missing companion.

 

It was enough.

 

When Erwin began focusing on all the tears, he knew it was time to rise. Striding over to the bathroom, Erwin didn’t bother shutting the door behind him. He was harsher to his blue, buttoned dress shirt, as he rushed taking it off. His white undershirt and black tie were next to be flung onto the tiled floor. He leaned against the counter as he peeled off his socks. They were cast aside too.

 

Before removing his black boxers, Erwin walked over to the bathtub and adjusted the temperature of the water. Once it met his preference, Erwin switched the faucet over to the showerhead. Years ago, the simple task of removing his boxers was not just a challenge. It was a depressant, a mockery of his existence. Now it was a thin barrier preventing him from a shower. 

 

His left hand alternated around the elastic belt, the first contact making him hiss. When did his hand get so cold? Finally, gravity handled the rest and he was free from his form-fitting boxers.

 

Finally.

 

The towels and washcloth were already in the their designated spaces, thanks to past Erwin. He stepped into the shower and rolled his shoulders. Pulling the shower curtain shut made Erwin chuckle to himself. Often he had to twirl around to compensate for his right hand. It used to make him so dizzy; spinning out of control like the water going down the drain.

 

When Erwin shut his eyes, his eyelids throbbed. Too many work days and not enough restful nights. He stood facing the showerhead, cringing as he felt the grime slithering down the sides of his face, past his nipples, and snaking around his calves before disappearing with an obnoxious slurp. His backside had streams of hot water and oils cascading, only to diverge in various directions along his butt cheeks. 

 

After clearing his face from running water, Erwin grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted an exact half dollar’s worth on his scalp. He quickly put the bottle back on its shelf and began scrubbing. Erwin used his right nub as well; an old habit of younger years. The scent of green tea and mint hung heavily in the steam. Erwin inhaled and moaned softly.

The spray’s assault was unrelenting, but felt amazing when Erwin turned around. While he waited for the shampoo to soak into his scalp, Erwin grabbed the damp washcloth and placed it over his right nub. Then he snagged the body wash bottle and squirted another perfect half dollar with ease. Once the bottle was put back, Erwin rubbed the washcloth until it was sudsy. His left hand took over and scrubbed his neck vigorously. Erwin softened his touch as he went over his chest and stomach.

 

A small frown spread when he felt the softness of his abs. Military training was losing its grip on his body. He didn’t belong to them anymore. Some would argue that he found a new master, but he could only shrug. When he went lower, he breathed deeply and zoned out, as was his habit. The temperature shifted and Erwin reacted instead of responded. His hair needed rinsing, but he failed at washing his left side thoroughly. He tossed the washcloth to his right hand and gasped when he didn’t catch it.

 

It was as if--oh. 

 

This time, Erwin laughed without the restraint of politeness. It was deep and reverberated off the walls of the shower. He almost stopped, but a large snort erupted from his nose and he kept going for a couple more minutes. Now his stomach ached, but as with everything else, he let the pain wash off and carried on. The washcloth was picked up and promptly placed over his nub. With his mind clear, Erwin finished washing the rest of his body. 

 

Except for dropping his washcloth, the other necessary bathing steps were repeated a couple more times. Satisfied and frankly feeling more human, the veteran stepped out and grabbed the large towel. A more relaxing type of tired came over Erwin as he steadily dried himself off. He ended the drying session by tying the towel around his waist. 

  
He walked over to his slacks and garters. After putting them in their correct places, Erwin went back to his bed. His eyelids were heavy, but his mind raced with the next steps that he had to take in order to put on pajamas. The room was dimly lit by the streetlights outside and the whole room was in shadow. A mischievous grin grew on the old commander’s face as he came up with a new option. The large towel softly thudded on the floor and Erwin eased himself underneath his bedsheets. 


End file.
